


It's Always Tea Time

by Efavivace



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: Mad as a hatter, blind as a bat, hot as a pistol, red as a beet, dry as a bone. Lima toksidrom keracunan antikolinergik. / Siapa sangka imajinasi Kagami di bangku mahasiswa akpol menjelma jadi kenyataan di masa depan dengan manifestasi yang berbeda oleh sang pemain bayangan? / Sidestory of "By Means of a Miracle" / #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge #SelamatHariGuru





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post dari ffn dengan nama pena Roux Marlet. Sekuel dari "By Means of a Miracle" di akun ffn yang sama.  
> .  
> A sidestory of “By Means of a Miracle”, when Aomine and Kagami were still students at the police academy.

**It's Always Tea Time** (c) Roux Marlet (Efavivace)

 **Kuroko no Basuke** (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

.

.

.

 

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

“...pada pokok bahasan _visum et repertum_ yang sudah dijelaskan pada minggu sebelumnya...”

Daiki Aomine tak kuasa lagi menahan kuapan sedemikian lebar. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu gelombang otaknya berada pada frekuensi alfa yang menuntut pemiliknya untuk tidur sejenak, apalagi yang memberi kuliah ini Pak Tua Kenji Takeda yang suara lembutnya seolah melantunkan ninabobo. Diliriknya si teman senasib yang sekelas dengannya—si rambut merah gelap itu sudah ngiler di atas mejanya.

“Bakagami,” gerutu Aomine, menggosok sebelah matanya untuk mengusir kantuk. Betapa dia juga ingin tidur di tengah kejemuan kuliah di akademi kepolisian tahun kedua ini. Tapi pokok bahasan kali ini adalah bagian dari ilmu forensik: _toxidromes,_ yang akan diujikan akhir tahun nanti, jadi Aomine harus mendengarkan baik-baik.

“Inti dari mempelajari _toxidromes_ adalah mengenali gejala keracunan oleh obat atau bahan kimia yang khas, sehingga ketika kalian mendapati orang yang demikian kalian akan bisa mengenali racunnya.”

Kedengaran sangat menarik. Benar-benar seperti detektif polisi yang bisa tahu hanya dengan mengamati! Yang Aomine tidak pahami adalah mengapa Pak Takeda mengawali kuliahnya dengan menampilkan anatomi sistem saraf manusia. Itulah sebabnya dari tadi mahasiswa berkulit gelap itu mengantuk—ilmu anatomi tidak pernah dicerna dengan baik oleh otaknya. Rumit dan namanya mirip-mirip.

Lihat saja, apa itu kolinergik dan adrenergik. Nama asetilkolin dan adrenalin mampir sekilas dalam pikirannya melalui telinga. Aomine menguap lagi.

“Jadi begitu pengantar untuk kuliah hari ini. Keracunan pada kedua sistem saraf pusat itu—kolinergik dan adrenergik—termasuk yang paling umum terjadi, tapi hari ini kita akan belajar tentang efek **anti** kolinergik.”

Tayangan presentasi berubah, menampilkan tabel yang terdiri dari dua kolom.

“Keracunan obat adrenergik dan obat antikolinergik punya gejala yang mirip... hanya di sini perbedaannya.” Dosen itu menyorot dengan _laser pointer._

Di situ tertulis, _diaphoresis_ di bawah tulisan adrenergik dan _dry as a bone_ sejalur dengan antikolinergik.

“ _Diaphoresis_ bermakna produksi keringat berlebihan. Lebih mudah membayangkannya jika kalian naik _jet coaster_ atau wahana yang disebut-sebut memicu adrenalin—sebenarnya menimbulkan efek seperti banyak berkeringat dan jantung berdebar. Membayangkan efek antikolinergik sedikit lebih sulit...”

Beberapa mahasiswa mengeluh. Sepertinya bukan Aomine saja yang merasakan topik ini agak terlalu berat bagi mereka yang setiap hari dijejali undang-undang pidana dan latihan fisik.

“Tapi tenang saja,” sang dosen memasang senyum sabar, “ada jembatan keledai untuk memudahkan belajar keracunan antikolinergik.”

Layar presentasi menampilkan lima gambar berturut-turut—semuanya aneh, pikir Aomine, yang dikenalinya hanya gambar kelelawar dan pistol. Apa maksudnya?

“Ada lima gejala khas keracunan antikolinergik. Catat ini: _mad as a hatter, blind as a bat, hot as a pistol, red as a beet, dry as a bone_.”

“Huuuh?” gumam Aomine kebingungan, namun layar presentasi membantunya dengan tulisan berbahasa Inggris di bawah tiap gambar itu. Tepat saat itu seseorang mendengkur, cukup keras pula. Aomine melirik jengkel dan mendapati teman sekelasnya yang dari tadi berada di alam mimpi.

“Bakagami,” bisiknya sembari melempar penghapus. Gerakannya yang terlatih dengan basket semasa sekolah membuat alat tulis itu jatuh tepat mengenai telinga kiri si alis eksentrik. Kagami terusik bangun dengan kaget, tapi untungnya saat itu Pak Takeda menjatuhkan _pointer_ -nya dengan berisik, jadi perhatian sang dosen teralih.

“Perhatikan kuliahnya!” tegur si rambut biru sengit. “Topik ini seru, tahu!”

Taiga Kagami melayangkan sorot mengantuknya ke depan kelas lalu nyengir sendiri.

“Ada lima gejala, eh? Kenapa itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu?” Dia melirik Aomine dengan tampang kucelnya, masih nyengir penuh makna.

“Apa?” salak Aomine dengan volume suara sekecil mungkin.

“Bukan apa-apa.” Kagami menyiapkan pulpennya.

.

.

.

.

.

“Mad Hatter itu lebih cocok menggambarkan Akashi... tapi siapa yang akan dapat _red as a beet_ nanti kalau bukan dia yang berambut merah? Kupikir kelima orang itu akan memudahkanku mengingat.”

Kagami bergumam-gumam sendiri sementara Pak Takeda membahas keunikan tokoh fiktif dalam dongeng _Alice in Wonderland_ itu. Mad Hatter yang _mad_ , agak sinting namun menyeramkan, dengan tingkah aneh dan rambut merah.

“Akashi memang menyeramkan dan berambut merah, tapi dia tidak sinting. Dan jelas dia tidak menganggap setiap saat adalah waktu minum teh seperti Mad Hatter... ah, aku tahu. _Mad as a hatter_ itu Atsushi Murasakibara.”

Sesekali Aomine melirik curiga ke arahnya, tapi sepertinya si rambut biru tidak bisa mendengar perkataannya. Kagami melanjutkan keasyikannya menciptakan jembatan keledai sendiri—sebagai pengusir rasa kantuk, dan entah mengapa saat terbangun tiba-tiba tadi dia langsung terpikir untuk menganalogikan kelima efek itu dengan lima orang _Generation of Miracles_. Semata-mata karena jumlahnya pas ada lima, sih.

“Efek agitasi dan halusinasi yang disebut _mad as a hatter_ ini adalah satu-satunya efek langsung terhadap saraf pusat. Empat lainnya berefek pada saraf perifer yang tidak memengaruhi kesadaran, yang pertama adalah _blind as a bat_. Korban mengalami midriasis atau pelebaran iris mata—ini, yang memberi warna pada mata... pandangannya menjadi kabur, dan orang lain yang melihatnya akan berpendapat bahwa mata itu menjadi lebih kelam karena pelebaran itu.”

“ _Blind as a bat_... mungkin kalau Shintarou Midorima tidak pakai kacamata, dia tidak akan bisa berjalan tanpa menabrak.” Kagami mendengus tertawa, yang ditanggapi desisan teman-teman di sekitarnya.

“Maaf,” gumamnya.

Pak Takeda melanjutkan, “ _Hot as a pistol_ menunjukkan kenaikan suhu tubuh—ini demam yang bukan karena penyakit. Efek ini biasanya muncul bersamaan dengan yang satunya, _red as a beet_. Kulit menjadi tampak kemerahan karena pembuluh darah di bawahnya melebar. Orang yang suhu tubuhnya naik juga sering menunjukkan kulit yang menjadi kemerahan.”

Kagami bergumam lagi, _“Hot_ yang secara kiasan, Ryouta Kise mungkin cocok dengan istilah itu. Meski setahuku dia sudah tidak jadi model sekarang. Sedangkan yang _red_ , seperti yang kucatat tadi, itu Seijuurou Akashi. _”_

“Dan yang terakhir, _dry as a bone_. Terjadi penghambatan pada berbagai saluran cairan seperti kelenjar keringat dan kelenjar air ludah. Masih ada hubungannya dengan suhu tubuh, inilah penyebabnya panas tubuh tidak bisa keluar.”

Kagami melirik ke arah Aomine. Tinggal orang itu yang belum ditulisnya—tapi apa analoginya Aomine terhadap _dry as a bone_? Aomine tidak terlalu kurus, sih, dan tidak tepat kalau dia disebut _dry_. Suka ngileran seperti itu. Apalagi kalau sudah bermain basket seperti waktu SMA dulu, baru satu menit pasti sudah berkeringat.

Masa bodoh, Kagami menuliskan nama Daiki Aomine di samping _dry as a bone_ pada catatan kuliahnya, berpikir bahwa ini toh hanya main-main untuk mempermudah dirinya menghapal. Bahasa asing memang selalu asing bagi Kagami, tak peduli bahwa sebenarnya bahasa Inggris sudah dipelajarinya sejak TK.

Ah, lagi pula sebenarnya Aomine bukannya tidak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali dengan _dry as a bone_. Semua mahasiswa akpol tahu bahwa Aomine suka minum teh, dan beberapa yang masih ingat mata kuliah semester satu tahu bahwa sari daun teh membuat mulut terasa kering karena kandungan tanin. Kagami sendiri heran bahwa di masa lalu, tiap kali tim basket Akademi Touou bertanding, manajernya selalu membawa stok air teh dalam termos ke mana-mana.

Ngomong-ngomong soal main basket, Kagami tiba-tiba merasa rindu memegang bola oranye itu. Asrama akpol menyediakan lapangan olahraga, tapi Kagami tidak tahu di mana bola-bola disimpan. Sudah setahun lebih dia tidak main basket lagi sejak lulus dari SMA Seirin. Masihkah permainannya bagus?

Dan bagaimana dengan Aomine? Bagaimanapun, mereka pernah menjadi rival waktu SMA. Kagami mendeterminasi dalam hati, setelah kuliah siang itu ia akan ke lapangan basket.

Satu tangan mahasiswa teracung. “Jadi sebenarnya kelima efek itu saling berkaitan?”

Pak Takeda mengiyakan. “Dan bisa saja lebih dari satu efek muncul pada orang yang sama oleh obat yang sama. Seperti _dry as a bone_ yang bisa menyebabkan _hot as a pistol_ dan _red as a beet_.”

Mahasiswa lain bertanya. “Apakah kelima efek itu bisa ditimbulkan oleh semua obat antikolinergik?”

“Bisa, tapi tergantung dosis dan bentuk sediaan obatnya. Misalnya, yang sering menyebabkan _blind as a bat_ adalah tetes mata atropin. Sementara, atropin yang diminum—misalnya bentuk tablet—bisa menimbulkan efek _dry as a bone, hot as a pistol,_ dan _red as a beet._ ”

“Sepertinya hanya _mad as a hatter_ yang ada di luar lingkaran setan itu, _Sensei_ ,” Aomine berpendapat dari bangkunya.

“Benar sekali. Selain karena efeknya ke saraf pusat dan memengaruhi kesadaran, dibutuhkan jumlah obat yang cukup besar untuk menimbulkan efek ini. Keracunan karena penelanan lebih sering terjadi. Bisa dibilang, di antara kelima _toxidromes_ antikolinergik, yang satu inilah yang paling berbahaya karena tindakan korban yang tidak terduga.”

“Apa yang bisa dilakukan korban yang keracunan dengan gejala itu?” Aomine bertanya.

Pak Takeda menengok catatannya sekilas. “Beberapa kasus hanya menyebutkan gerakan tremor atau gemetar, ada juga yang melaporkan halusinasi dan delusi yang bisa memicu tindakan membunuh maupun bunuh diri.”

Akhirnya kelihatan juga hubungan antara mata kuliah ini dengan para calon polisi muda itu. Tapi wajah-wajah yang tadi antusias kini sudah tampak lelah, dan Kenji Takeda baru menyadari bahwa kuliahnya sudah kelebihan tiga puluh menit.

Meski demikian, tidak ada yang mengeluh. Tampaknya semua setuju bahwa kuliah hari itu benar-benar seru, dan semua segera membereskan barang dengan tertib dan ringkas. Sistem disiplin sudah mengakar kuat sejak mereka masih mahasiswa baru yang belum tahu apa-apa, dan dalam semenit Aomine sudah berjalan ke pintu bersama yang lain.

Seseorang meraih bahunya dari belakang dan Aomine berbalik. Rupanya Kagami.

“Bagaimana kalau kita tanding _one-on-one_?”

Gelengan sebagai jawaban. “Setelah ini aku ada janji.”

“Haah, kau hanya tidak ingin aku mengalahkanmu bukan, Ahomine?”

“Bakagami!” Aomine naik pitam. “Pokoknya aku tidak bisa.”

“Pokoknya jangan pulang telat lagi ke asrama, atau kau bisa di-DO dari akpol.”

Telinga Aomine memerah. Dari mana pula Kagami bisa tahu kejadian itu? Waktu itu Satsuki Momoi yang keterlaluan membawanya berkeliaran ke pusat perbelanjaan demi mencari kado untuk teman sekamarnya yang berulang tahun.

“Lagipula, hari ini hari Jumat. Jangan lewatkan waktu minum teh.”

“Hm, ya, aku sudah ingat tanpa perlu kau ingatkan, Bakagami.”

“Ya sudah, sampai jumpa kalau begitu.”

Aomine tidak menyahut lagi.

Sementara itu Kagami, yang sudah mendapatkan jawaban tentang pencarian bola basketnya, melangkah santai menuju lapangan olahraga. Pikirannya mengulang kembali kelima jembatan keledai yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Taiga Kagami tidak pernah menduga bahwa imajinasi liarnya di kelas yang berubah dari membosankan jadi seru siang itu akan muncul juga di masa depan, dengan manifestasi yang berbeda tentunya, dalam pikiran Tetsuya Kuroko yang mendadak berubah haluan dari guru TK menjadi seorang kriminal.

Semuanya gara-gara seorang tokoh bernama Mad Hatter yang menganggap setiap saat adalah waktu minum teh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alice in Wonderland (c) Lewis Carroll dan gambar cover diambil dari Picture Quotes.  
> .  
> Pukpuk Mad Hatter :” /eh  
> Sudah disebutkan bahwa cerita ini adalah sidestory BMoaM yang Roux tamatkan bulan April lalu, untuk memuaskan beberapa pembaca yang bertanya-tanya tentang antikolinergik sekaligus memenuhi challenge yang diselenggarakan oleh Sakhi dan Saaraa :D  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, apalagi yang memberi feedback. Dan terakhir, selamat Hari Guru!  
> -25.11.16-


End file.
